Communications networks often carry various types of traffic from many different sources. For example, an Internet Protocol (IP) network, such as the Internet, often carries both encrypted and unencrypted IP traffic. In some situations, it may be desirable to capture and examine traffic flowing through a network. For example, demands from law enforcement agencies, regulatory policies, court orders, and the like may require the capture and examination of a traffic flow from a particular person or entity.